Treasure
by robinthethird
Summary: Ra's decides to save Tim from himself whether Tim likes it or not. Prereboot.


Author: batobsessed  
Fandom: DC Batman  
Verse: Treasure  
Characters: Tim Drake, Ra's Al Ghul, ?  
Pairings: Raa'ssssss/Tiimmm?  
Rating: T  
Summary: Ra's decides to save Tim from himself whether Tim likes it or not.  
Note: Ass box fic for thebreadhood because of reasons.

Tim lay face down on the soft, plush emerald green blankets still clad in his cape and cowl. He could feel every bump, bruise, and scrap he had acquired on his patrol. After a moment, he realized he was smelling incense but he never burned it. Tim furrowed his brow in confusion and opened his eyes. Everything about the room that he could see screamed Ra's Al Ghul. He sat up on the bed and pushed the cowl back to rub his eyes. He didn't recall how he came to be here but he'd find out soon.

Tim stood then took stock of himself and found all of his weapons still on his person. Ra's wasn't worried about any move he might make apparently. Tim wasn't enough of a threat to disarm? He rolled his eyes, made for the elaborate door, and turned the knob. Unlocked. Tim opened the door and discovered why. The ninjas bowed to him as he emerged and he showed them the same respect. "Where is Ra's?" The nearest ninja pointed down the hall. As Tim walked through the maze, more pointed out his way.

After a few minutes of walking through the maze of halls, guided by silent ninjas, Tim finally found himself in a small, lavishly decorated study. Ra's sat in a magnificent chair behind an equally magnificent desk. "Please, detective, have a seat." Ra's gestured to a small leather couch with one hand while continuing to write with the other. Tim took the seat as directed and waited patiently for Ra's to finish his work. No need to push the man, especially when everyone was being so civil.

"I am sure you must be curious as to the current situation." Tim snorted and leaned back into the couch. This was going to be a lengthy conversation no doubt. "You could say that." Ra's chuckled and put down his pen, focusing all of his attention on Tim. "You are here under my protection for your own benefit." Ra's paused and allowed Tim to digest the information. "My benefit? Why?" "Because I will not allow /him/ to kill one I consider my equal." Then it all clicked together.

"Ra's, I can appreciate the gesture but I assure you-" Tim stopped speaking when Ra's held up a hand to quite his protest. "It is not Jason that I refer to." Tim blinked, clearly taken aback. Jason was usually the one everyone referred to considering their somewhat scandalous on again and off again relationship. If this wasn't about Jason, then who was it about? "I can protect myself. Even from assassins." Ra's folded his hands on the desktop. "Can you protect yourself from your mentor?"

"Protect myself from Bruce? I don't need to protect myself from him." Tim shifted in his seat on the couch, the movement betraying the fact that he was uncomfortable with this particular conversation. "Don't you? Do you not realized how hard you work, wearing yourself down night after night, to meet unrealistic expectations that you could never hope to achieve? Dear Timothy, you are literally working yourself to death to prove your worth and I won't allow it." Tim frowned at Ra's. "And?"

"And you'll no longer be throwing yourself in danger without a care anymore, Timothy. You have already proven your worth many times over." Ra's stood and rounded his desk to stand before Tim. "You deserve more than a few tumbles on the roofs of Gotham with the Red Hood and a mentor that does not recognize a treasure when he has it." Tim pressed his lips together in a thin line, pink tinting his cheeks at the mention of his sex life. If he correctly comprehended what Ra's said, he didn't like it.

"You can't-" "Ah, but I already have, Timothy. You are here, are you not?" Tim's hands were balled into fists and he glared up at Ra's, putting all of his anger into the force of it. "You can't keep me, Ra's, I am not a piece of treasure and I-" Ra's chuckled and grabbed Tim's chin between finger and thumb. "You will come to see reason soon enough, Timothy. All it takes is a little time and that I have in plenty. There are clothes in your size in your room. I suggest you change for dinner."


End file.
